


Making Progress

by CalicoPudding



Series: KyouHaba Week 2016 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Arguing, Comfort, Conflict Resolution, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Fighting, Hugs, Kissing, KyouHaba Week, KyouHaba Week 2016, M/M, Miscommunication, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoPudding/pseuds/CalicoPudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a two way street, and they both need to do better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Progress

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing like a little emotional miscommunication to start the day.
> 
> Day Four - Fighting

“Kentarou.”

The boy in question stiffens, shoulders tense as he stops walking. Yahaba think it’s apprehension before Kyoutani turns around, murder in his eyes.

“What?” he snarls.

“I’m not letting you walk off before we’ve settled this!”

“What is there to settle?”

“Everything!”

Kyoutani looks like he wants to fight, and Yahaba almost wants to indulge him. But not today.

They both stay still, Kyoutani’s stubborn but Yahaba is patient with matters like these. They both have their pride, and it’s not like they don’t love each other. They do. It’s because they clash. Kyoutani’s horrible at talking and accepting affection, while Yahaba can’t admit when he’s in the wrong.

So it’s a two way street, and they both need to work better at being a couple.

Kyoutani breaks first, he huffs and crosses his arms. They have a system for making up, a structured verbal dialogue. It was a collaborative effort that took about a month to be effective.

“Last night,” he begins, “When we were walking home.”

“I tried to hold your hand,” Yahaba supplies.

“And when we got home.”

“We went to bed.”

With last night’s scene set, Yahaba takes a minute to think. It’s five in the morning so he’s a little slower than usual. Kyoutani had snapped at him, which usually indicates that Yahaba did something, and vice versa. But, for the life of him, Yahaba can’t figure out what he did to upset Kyoutani.

“You’re going to have to tell me,” he says at last.

He’s not expecting Kyoutani to look so troubled, not expecting him to draw in such a shaky breath in preparation.

“Forget it. It’s a stupid reason to be upset,” he mutters.

“No, I’m not letting you cop out like that. Tell me.”

Kyoutani fidgets and Yahaba tries to think again. He still wants Kyoutani to tell him but it’s almost painful to watch him how he is.

They’d been walking home late, Yahaba tried to hold Kyoutani’s hand but the other had shaken him off. That wasn’t totally unusual. Kyoutani doesn’t like being affectionate in public, Yahaba tries small things anyways. They’ve held hands four or five times maybe, and Yahaba’s betting the issue with open affection has something to with Kyoutani’s father.

Regardless, they’d gotten home. Yahaba had been exhausted and had gone straight to bed. Then, when their alarm went off at four forty like it always does on Monday mornings, he’d given Kyoutani a sleepy kiss. He’d shut off the alarm and gotten in the shower, still drowsy. Usually, after he showers, he lets Kyoutani dry and brush his hair, it’s something of a simple bonding activity for them, still loving and tender but lacking the emotional capacity that Kyoutani seems to struggle with. He’d been too out of it to bother asking though. When he’d finished his hair, he’d joined Kyoutani in the kitchen and hugged him from behind.

That’s when Kyoutani snapped, bringing them to their current situation.

Maybe that was it.

Cautiously, Yahaba takes a few steps closer. He decides against touching Kyoutani; that’s what the problem is after all.

“So, I tried to hold your hand in public, but didn’t say goodnight or kiss you when we got home like I usually do when we go to bed. Then, I kissed you in the morning but I did my hair, which is your job on weekdays. But I hugged you afterwards. That’s the problem, right?”

“I told you it was stupid,” Kyoutani mumbles.

And maybe he’s a little right. If it were anyone else, of course. But it’s not. It’s Kyoutani. Kyoutani, who is still inconsistent with his own affection, relies on Yahaba’s love as a constant. Kyoutani, who’s still unsure of himself when it comes to dating, follows Yahaba’s lead. And, while it’s a little juvenile, it’s not stupid.

“It’s not,” Yahaba says, making a split second decision to pull Kyoutani into a tight hug. “ I love you, you know that?”

He forces the words out before his own cowardice locks them away.

“Just because I don’t kiss you goodnight doesn’t mean I don’t love you.”

Kyoutani squirms, pulls back, and stares. After a moment, he drops his gaze to the floor and takes Yahaba’s hands in his.

“Whatever.”

Yahaba takes that as a good sign, and he smiles.

“Okay, so what I’m hearing is that I should make up for that goodnight kiss, right?”

Kyoutani does look up then, eyes wide and cheeks red.

“What- no!”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

But still, Kyoutani doesn’t let go of his hands.


End file.
